L'aventure de Tristan
by ClmC4
Summary: Tristan vit dans notre monde, celui où Death Note est un manga, mais il se retrouve d'une manière inconnue dans son univers et l'histoire de Light Yagami va se retrouvée chamboulée...
1. Le cahier

Chapitre 1 : Le cahier

Quelque part dans le monde des dieux de la mort :

\- Ryuk : (Phff...y a jamais rien à faire ici, ce monde est pourri...)

Monde des humains (lycée de Light Yagami) :

\- Light : (Phff...c'est toujours la même chose ici, ce monde est pourri...)

Quelque part dans le monde réel:

\- Tristan : *lit un tome de Death Note* C'est trop bien !

Quelque part dans le monde des dieux de la mort :

\- Ryuk : *se lève*

\- Dieux de la mort 1: Ryuk où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

\- Ryuk : J'ai perdu mon death note .

\- Dieux de la mort 2 : ENCORE ?

\- Dieux de la mort 3 : *rit* Héhé, t'es vraiment pas doué !

\- Dieux de la mort 2 : Et tu n'as pas une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

\- Ryuk : Si, dans le monde des humains ! *s'en va*

\- Les dieux de la morts : QUOI ?!

Monde des humains, 5 jours auparavent (lycée de Light Yagami) :

\- Light : Hum ? *regarde par la fenêtre et voit quelque chose d'étrange tomber du ciel*

Fin des cours :

\- Light : humm... Ah il est là !

*ramasse l'objet* U-un cahier ? Dea-th no-te... un cahier de la mort ?

*l'ouvre et lit le contenu* "How to use it". Ah c'est de l'anglais...

*continu a lire* "L'humain dont le nom est inscrit dans ce cahier meurt".

*rit* pff n'importe quoi !

*range le cahier dans son sac et rentre chez lui*

Quelque part dans monde réel, 5 jours plus tard :

\- Tristan : *lit toujours quand tout d'un coup...*

Hein ? QU-QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LA ?!

*...il se retrouve dans une rue qui lui est totalement inconnue*


	2. Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

\- Tristan : MAIS OÙ EST-CE QUE JE SUIS LÀ ?! Y A UNE SECONDE J'ETAIS CHEZ MOI ET LA JE ME RETROUVE JE NE SAIS PAS OÙ !

*ramasse un journal par terre et le lit* Hein ?! Le Japon ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais au Japon ?! Phff... c'est quoi cette histoire encore...?

*se tourne et regarde une boite aux lettres* "Famille Yagami" Hein ? Yagami comme dans Death Note ?! Est-ce que je me serais retrouvé dans le monde de Death Note ?

Mais comment c'est possible ? Attends, attends, je m'emballe, ça doit être une coincidence, il y a sans doute des centaines de Yagami au Japon mais ça vaut quand même la peine de vérifier...

*s'assied devant la maison et attend*

\- Light : *rentre chez lui* (Hein ? C'est qui lui devant chez moi ?)

\- Tristan : *voit Light* L-light ?! Light Yagami ?!

\- Light : Heu...oui c'est moi . Excuse moi, on se connait ?

\- Tristan : (je suis vraiment dans le monde de Death Note, comment est-ce possible..?) Heu non, je m'appelle Tristan et heum j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et de questions à te poser si ça ne te dérange pas trop .

\- Light : Ho, heu je comprends pas tout mais oui si tu veux .

*ouvre la porte d'entrée* Aller, entre . *sourit* (qui c'est et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour le death note ?)

-Tristan : Ho merci . *sourit aussi et entre*

\- Mère de Light : Ho Light tu est ren- ho, bonjour . Qui est-ce Light ?

\- Light : C'est Tristan un...heu...un ami .

\- Tristan : (waw, je suis ami avec Light Yagami, trop bien !)

\- Mère de Light : Et bien enchantée Tristan .

\- Tristan : Moi aussi madame .

\- Light : Aller vient *monte dans la chambre*

\- Tristan : Oui j'arrive *le suis*

\- Light : *s'assied* Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tristan : *s'assied sur le lit* Alors, heu par où commencer... Heum est-ce que tu as le death note ?

\- Light : (Q-quoi ?! Comment est-il au courant ?!) Death note ? De quoi tu-

\- Tristan : Light, je suis au courant de tout . Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je viens d'un monde où toi et tous les autres sont des personnages de fiction .

\- Light : Q-quoi ?! Non... Bon ok, je ne sais pas comment mais tu es au courant pour le death note, en revanche ce que tu raconte là c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Tristan : Attens tu va voir ! *sort le premier tome de Death Note de son sac et lui tend* Tiens, regarde .

\- Light : *prend le manga et le feuillette* M-mais c'est du délire...

\- Tristan : *reprend le manga* Lis pas trop, faut pas que tu te spoiles .

\- Light : Mais alors t'es vraiment au courant de tout ?

\- Tristan : Oui, je sais pour le death Note, pour Ryuk, pou-

\- Light : Ryuk ?

\- Tristan : Ha oui mince, bah heu tu verras c'est le dieux de la mort à qui appartenait ton death note . Regarde il resemble a ça . *lui montre une page du manga* Normalement il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver .

\- Light : Ha, trés bien .


	3. Dieux de la mort

Chapitre 3 : Dieux de la mort

Maison de Light Yagami :

\- Ryuk : *regarde par la fenêtre de la maison et voit Light* Ha, il est là .

\- Light : *discute avec Tristan*

\- Ryuk : *entre dans la chambre* Trés bien, je vois que c'est toi qui as trouvé mon death note, hehe .

\- Light : Ho Ryuk, je t'attendais.

\- Ryuk : Heu quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Tristan : Ouais, désolé c'est moi qui lui ai dit .

\- Ryuk : Hein ? Mais comment tu peux me voir toi ?

\- Light : Je lui ai fait toucher le cahier et puis il m'as tout expliqué.

\- Ryuk : Je comprend plus rien là .

\- Tristan : *éxplique rapidement la situation à Ryuk*

\- Ryuk : Wow, impressionnant...

\- Tristan : Voila voila...

\- Ryuk : Bon bah Light je n'ai plus rien à t'expliquer sur le death note. Ha si, juste une chose ! Hehe, l'humain qui s'est servi du death note ne doit pas s'attendre à aller ni au paradis ni en en-

\- Light : Oui, ça aussi je sais Ryuk .

\- Ryuk : M***e ! T'es chiant Tristan !

Plus tard :

\- Ryuk : *regarde dans le death note de Light* Wow, tant de noms en seulement 5 jours et que des criminels en plus, impressionant hehe !

\- Light : Il le faut bien Ryuk .

\- Ryuk : Pourquoi ça ? Quelles sont tes ambitions Light ?

\- Light : Si je tue tous ces criminels c'est pour créer un monde parfait, et-

\- Tristan : (et je deviendrais le dieux de ce nouveaux monde !)

\- Light : -je deviendrais le dieux de ce nouveaux monde !

\- Ryuk : Hehe, l'-

\- Tristan : (l'homme est un être fascinant !)

\- Ryuk : -homme est un être fascinant !

\- Tristan : *rit* (phff, je la connais par coeur !) 


	4. L

Chapitre 4 : L

QG de L plusieurs jours plus tards :

Les criminels, activement recherchés ou pas, tombent les uns aprés les autres et Interpole ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Pour élucider l'affaire Kira* ils font donc appelle à L, le meilleur détective du monde, un homme que personne n'a jamais vu et que personne ne connaît vraiment. Personne ne peut entrer en contact avec sans passer par Watari, la seule personne à connaître réellement L.

* Kira est le surnom que l'on a donné a Light

\- L : (Phff, Interpole est vraiment a la ramasse mais je dois avouer que je suis aussi perdu qu'eux...)

\- Watari : *appelle L* L, le bureau d'enquêtes japonais chargé de l'affaire Kira a reçu un appel de quelqu'un qui a des informations importantes sur Kira à faire passer.

\- L : Trés bien, transférez moi l'appel.

\- Watari : Tout de suite. *transfert l'appel a L*

\- L : Allô, je suis L. Vous avez des informations sur Kira ?

\- ? : Heum, oui en quelque sorte en fait j'avais une idée pour coincer Kira.

\- L : Hum... expliquez-vous...

\- ? : *inspire un grand coup* Bah je m'étais dis que si vous diffusiez un programme où on filmerait un criminel condamné à mort qu'on ferait passer pour L mais qu'on donnait son vrai nom et son vrai prénom et qu'on lui disait de provoquer Kira mais que le programme serait diffusé avec 1 heure de décalage dans chaque zone dans la quelle vous soupsonnez Kira d'être. Kira essayrait sans doute de le tuer et quand il le tura on saura où Kira se trouve . *reprend son souffle* PHIOU !

\- L : ... Attend, vu ta voix tu dois avoir quoi ? Aller 14-15 ans maximum et t'as trouvé ça tout seul...?

\- ? : Heum...e-et oui...hehe, bon heu je dois y aller.

\- L : Très bien, nous appliquerons ce plan dès demain. Merci pour votre contribution *raccroche*

\- Tristan : *raccroche* Voila, ça c'est fait !

\- Ryuk : Hehe, t'aides L à choper Light ?

\- Tristan : RHAA ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas censé être tout le temps avec Light ?

\- Ryuk : Il est au lycée, il se passe rien d'intéressant. Mais toi répond à ma question, tu faisais quoi au téléphone avec L ?

\- Tristan : Rien, juste l'histoire avancait pas du tout alors j'ai pris les choses en main.

\- Ryuk : Hehe, fait comme tu le sens mais de toute façon je veux pas savoir ce qui va ou ce qui est censé ce passer alors modifis ou pas l'histoire mais moi je m'en fiche hehe.

\- Tristan : Oui je sais Ryuk. (il fait quand même un peu peur des fois...)

QG de L deux jours plus tards :

\- L : (le plan du gosse a fonctionné comme prévu. Kira a tué le criminel et je sais désormais qu'il se trouve dans la région du Kantô et...je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Je l'ai aussi provoqué mais il ne m'a pas tué... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ma pas tué...? Peut être parce que je n'avais pas montré mon visage...)

*appelle Watari* Watari, il faudrait que tu demandes au bureau d'enquête de vérifier si des images des criminels tués par Kira n'ont pas été montrées quelque part, à la télé ou sur internet.

\- Watari : Trés bien L, je m'en occupe tout de suite.


	5. Fin

Chapitre 5 : Fin

Maison de Light Yagami :

\- Light : Tristan !

\- Tristan : Heu, oui ?

\- Light : Donne moi le nom de L !

\- Tristan : Non, désolé Light je peux pas faire ça.

\- Light : Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Tristan : Parce que ça doit pas se passer comme ça.

\- Light : Mais on s'en fout ! Si tu me dis pas comment s'appelle L, j'écris ton nom dans le cahier !

\- Tristan : Premièrement tu connais pas mon nom de famille et deuxièmement, sérieusement quoi, débrouille toi un peu m***e ! Tu t'en sors beaucoup mieux dans le manga ! Si t'avais pensé à regarder sur l'ordinateur de ton père qui est directeur du bureau d'enquête chargé de l'affaire Kira comme dans le manga, t'aurais su que L te soupçonne déja !

\- Light : Q-Quoi ?! L me soupçonne ?

\- Tristan : Et j'ai demandé à Ryuk de ne pas te le dire mais ça va faire deux semaines qu'un agent du FBI te suis partout !

\- Light : Mais pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?!

\- Tristan : Mais bon si ça te fais plaisir je vais t'aider.

*prend le death note et écris "Raye Pember" et "Naomi Missora" * Voila, c'est le nom de l'agent du FBI et celui de sa femme. J'ai du le faire pour toi parce que tu es incapable de te débrouiller tout seul.

\- Light : ...

\- Tristan : Phff, je pensais que ce serait cool de vivre dans le monde de Death Note mais en fait non...

\- Ryuk : *rit*

\- Light : Ryuk tait toi !

\- Ryuk : Je te trouve bien insolent Light. Tu sais que je peux te tuer quand je veux pas vrai ?

\- Light : Phff j'aimerai bien voir ça ! Tu serais incapable de me tuer ! *regarde Tristan* D'ailleur, tant que tu y es, tu peux me dire comment ça se termine hein ?

\- Tristan : *soupir* Non, jamais. Regarde bien ce que je vais faire.

\- Light : Attend, attend ! Tu vas fair quoi là ?!

\- Tristan : Tu connaitras jamais la fin. *prend le dernier tome de Death Note et le déchire quand tout d'un coup...*  
Attend, Q-QUOI ?! Pourquoi je suis de nouveau chez moi ?! C'est quand j'ai déchiré le manga. Je pensais pas que ce serrait si facile de rentrer chez moi ! Mais pourtant le dernier tome est pas dechiré et c'est plus du tout le même numero, y'a marqué cinq alors que cétait le douze et y'a pas d'autres tomes aprés celui là. J'ai du alterner l'histoire...

*regarde à l'interieure du manga et lit*

Prison, cellule de Light Yagami plusieures jours aprés le départ de Tristan :

\- Light : M***e ! J'ai été stupide ! Si seulement il n'avait pas écrit le nom de cet agent du FBI ! Forcement, il me surveille moi le suspect principal et puis d'un coup il meurt, ils ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour m'arreter ! Mais Ryuk si tu tues L et tous les autres j'aurais gagné et je pourais m'enfuir !

\- Ryuk : *prend son death note et écrit "Light Yagami" puis rit* Hehe hehe hehe hehe !

\- Light : R-ryuk qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

\- Ryuk : Hehe ! Y'a pas à dire, les humains sont fascinants !

\- Tristan : *arrete de lire et rit* Haha, sacré Ryuk !

Fin ! 


End file.
